


closets

by harunai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Getting stuck in a closet together, Seven Minutes in Heaven's fault, if not no spoilers then very minor spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunai/pseuds/harunai
Summary: He was going to kill Iruma. Maybe.The game was her idea, anyways.





	closets

It started out innocently enough - A simple party for the 79th class of Hope's Peak to celebrate the midterm exams being over, hosted by Akamatsu Kaede, the class's self-appointed leader.

Simple video games and snacks led to a surprisingly lively party... until Iruma pulled out an empty bottle, calling everyone over for a game. 

And that was how the 79th class found themselves playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. 

* * *

It was actually fairly quiet for quite a while. Most of the pairs were dating already, like Yumeno and Chabashira, Ouma and Saihara, and Yonaga and Gokuhara.

Now, Momota had hoped to land on Harukawa, or maybe Kiibo. 

As luck would have it... he landed on Akamatsu, whose face was now as red as Harukawa's shirt.

-

One (failed) attempt to respin later, he was now sandwiched between Akamatsu somewhat below him, and the closet wall behind him. 

He had a feeling Gokuhara and Yonaga did  _not_ use the closet, though that was the least of his concerns. Namely, that he and Akamatsu were trying to respect each others' personal space as much as possible in the cramped closet. 

"Momota-kun, we do only have to be in here for seven minutes, and I don't think they'll come looking until that time's up..." Akamatsu, bless her, was trying to alleviate some of the tension in the tiny closet.

"Good to know, now, lemme just..." Momota attempted to shift around, though that ended poorly -  He and Akamatsu both let out a yelp as his balance failed him, and he ended up falling to where he was now straddling her lap.

"U-Um...!" To say that things became awkward was an understatement; Their lips were now just barely apart, as if one more wrong move would connect them. Neither dared to move an inch, not wanting to break their fragile peace as is.

Unfortunately, said peace was broken. An attempt at checking the time lead to Akamatsu leaning up into Momota's lips, and both of them froze.

The "kiss" lasted a few seconds, before Akamatsu pulled back, red-faced. "Ah, Momota-kun...! I didn't mean it, I'm so-"

She was interrupted by Momota leaning down to kiss her again, which she soon returned - To hell with it, Momota was actually a pretty great kisser.

Of course, their peace was once _again_ interrupted when Yonaga loudly threw the door open, announcing their kiss to everyone in the room. Which included the party attendants.

* * *

"Okay... that actually wasn't that bad... minus Yonaga being an asshole." After the party, the group had begun to go their separate ways, though Akamatsu and Momota left together. 

"She's excitable, I'll give her that... though she seemed more excited than usual after she found us kissing."

"I'm willing to bet she rigged the bottle, actually."

"Momota-kun!"

Despite Akamatsu speaking up to defend her classmate, she couldn't help but speculate if Yonaga had indeed rigged the bottle to bring her ships together. Which meant...

"Hey, Akamatsu. Maybe, on a day where we won't be spotted as much, wanna meet up and hang out somewhere?" His (failed) attempt to hide a red tint to his face indicated he was attempting to deny that it was a date.

"I'd love to." And it didn't have to be a confirmed one...

Though she definitely wouldn't mind a "date" with Momota.

**Author's Note:**

> hello  
> did you like my attempt at fluff


End file.
